


Jeeves und die schicksalhafte Begegnung

by mllesatine



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Rollenspiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie Wooster versucht einen Stricher aufzugabeln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves und die schicksalhafte Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Mein Dank geht an meine Betas [](http://phoe-v-z.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoe_v_z**](http://phoe-v-z.livejournal.com/) und [](http://chibi-wolvie.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibi_wolvie**](http://chibi-wolvie.livejournal.com/) (thank you!). Inspiration ist [hier.](http://www.walnet.org/csis/biblios/monty_glover/index.html)  
>  I posted a beta request [here](http://community.livejournal.com/indeedsir/740017.html) ages ago. This fic is the result. :)

  
„Bertie, du Holzkopf! Wo bleibst du denn?", rief Bingo Little.

Ich drehte mich und sah Bingo verständnislos an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich vergessen, dass er da war.

„Starr nicht so! Du ermutigst sie nur", flüsterte er mit einem Nicken in _ihre_ Richtung und zog mich weiter.  
Bingo winkte ein Taxi heran und wir stiegen ein. Der Straßenlärm, der durch die offenen Fenster des Wagens dröhnte und die Geräusche des Motors erschwerten eine vernünftige Unterhaltung. Nachdem ich Bingo zum wiederholten Male mit einem „Was hast du gesagt?" unterbrochen hatte, gab er auf und überließ mich meinen eigenen Gedanken.

Warum war ich also an diesem heißen Sommertag mitten auf dem Trafalgar Square stehen geblieben? Und es war ein außergewöhnlich heißer Tag. Wenn Pflaster wabbern könnte, wäre es sicher weggewabbert und hätte sich ein kühles Plätzchen im Schatten gesucht. Die Luft flimmerte und der Lärm der Straße klebte zwischen den Häuserfronten. Mein Unterhemd klebte an meiner Haut, die außerdem von einem langärmeligen Hemd, einer Weste und meiner Anzugjacke bedeckt war, ganz zu schweigen dem Kragen des Hemdes und der Krawatte, die sich wie eine Schlinge um meinen Hals gelegt hatten.

Bevor hier Missverständnisse aufkommen: Es waren nicht die vier Lagen Stoff, die mich erstarren lassen hatten, obwohl sie zumindest zum Teil für mein überhitztes Gemüt verantwortlich waren. Die Beschreibung meiner Garderobe diente einzig zur besseren Szenengestaltung und sollte, richtig ausgeführt, dem geneigten Leser helfen, sich in die Lage des Protagonisten zu versetzen. Zumindest war das so angedacht.

Bertram Wilberforce Wooster blieb an diesem Sommertag nicht stehen, weil die Lagen seiner eigenen Kleider ihm die Kraft zum Weitergehen raubten, sondern weil Andere sich dem Kodex der Kleiderordnung so leichtfertig entzogen. War es Neid, der mich wie angewurzelt stehen blieben ließ? Die letzten Monate im guten alten Oxford hatten mich vielleicht vergessen lassen, dass ein anderer Menschenschlag die Straßen des sommerlichen Londons bevölkerte.

Mit der Erwähnung Oxfords habe ich die Katze schon halb aus dem Sack gelassen. Das Biest sträubte sich noch ein wenig und so fiel es mir schwer meine Gedanken in konkrete Worte zu fassen. Wie soll ich es sagen? Es war nicht nur der Kragen meines Hemdes, der beim Anblick der Herren, die den Platz bevölkerten, enger wurde.

Ich war lange genug in der brütenden Hitze des Trafalgar Square stehen geblieben, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines jungen Mannes zu erregen, der mit offener Jacke, den Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen am Brunnen lehnte.  
Er machte eine ziemlich eindeutige Handbewegung, die meinen Blick auf seinen Schritt lenkte. Als ich begriff, was ich tat, war es bereits zu spät. Ein weiterer verstohlener Blick machte deutlich, dass er genau gesehen hatte, wohin mein Blick eine Sekunde zuvor gewandert war. Bingo, da konnte ich sicher sein, hatte die verstohlenen Botschaften nicht bemerkt und fand mein Verhalten nicht seltsamer als sonst.

+++

Einige Stunden später stand ich wieder auf offener Straße. Die Temperatur war nur unmerklich gesunken, aber der Alkohol, der an diesem Abend reichlich geflossen war, ließ mich die Unannehmlichkeit meiner Garderobe fast vergessen.

Ich hatte mich recht früh verabschiedet und meine Freunde im Drones Club den Fängen des Alkohols überlassen. Das geschah aus reiner Selbstsucht, musste ich zugeben. Der sengende Blick des jungen Mannes am Trafalgar hatte mich daran erinnert, dass ich meinen nicht ganz unschuldigen Neigungen schon lange nicht mehr nachgegangen war. Dabei könnte man meinen, dass Oxford genug Möglichkeiten bereithielt.

Britische Internate haben den Ruf, gewisse Neigungen, wenn nicht zu entwickeln, dann doch zu forcieren. Aber ich hatte mir in jungen Jahren geschworen, diesen Teil meines Lebens strikt vom respektablen zu trennen. Denn wie hieß es doch? Früh übt sich, wer ein Schwimmmeister werden will.

Ich hatte schon oft meine Runden auf dem Trafalgar Square gedreht und auch wenn der Gedanke, jemanden zu bezahlen mir nicht behagte, sah ich an diesem Abend keinen anderen Weg, meine Neigungen zu befriedigen. Während ich über den Platz schlenderte, versuchte ich mir vorzustellen, mit einem der jungen Herren, die meinen Blick suchten, eine echte Freundschaft zu unterhalten. Es wollte mir nicht gelingen.

Die Jungen und Männer, die mir so unverfroren nachsahen, waren zwar am Inhalt meiner gebügelten Hosen interessiert, aber genauso oft an dem meines Portmonees. Beruhte eine Freundschaft zu einem anderem Gentleman nicht auch auf geteilten Neigungen und Interessen? Konnte ich bei den Nachtschwärmern davon ausgehen, dass wir selbst die banalsten Interessen teilten, wenn der eigentlich Akt nur gegen Bezahlung vollzogen werden kann?

Ich konnte mir eine Beziehung mit jemandem aus Oxford ebenso wenig vorstellen, aber wenn ich fantasieren durfte, dann sollte der Mann, mit dem ich mein Leben teilte, wenn nicht vermögend, dann doch wenigstens gebildet sein. Nicht, dass ich diesen Träumereien oft nachgab, wusste ich doch von der Sinnlosigkeit solcher Hirngespinste. Ich war desillusioniert genug, um zu wissen, dass Heirat und Kinder wie Felsen am Ende des Weges standen und mein kleines Traumboot, in dem ich mit diesem unbekannten Gentleman saß, unwiderruflich daran zerschellen würde.

Ich gratulierte mir innerlich zu dieser passenden Metapher und bedauerte, dass ich weder Stift noch Papier bei mir hatte, um sie mir aufzuschreiben (am Ende der Nacht würde ich sicher alles wieder vergessen haben), als ich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Der junge Mann drängte an mir vorbei und erst dann sah ich, dass er offenbar jemanden verfolgte. Ich sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nach und bemerkte dann, dass er etwas fallen gelassen hatte. Es war ein kleines schwarzes Büchlein, das mit einem Gummiband geschlossen gehalten wurde.  
Ich nahm das Büchlein an mich und die Beine in die Hand.

+++

Das hieß, ich rannte den Unbekannten nach oder versuchte es zumindest. Als ich den Platz überquert hatte und dabei selbst um Haaresbreiten mit einigen Passanten zusammengestoßen war, hatte ich den Flüchtenden bereits aus den Augen verloren.

Ich heftete mich also an die Fersen seines Verfolgers. Er bog zielsicher erst in eine dann in eine zweite, kleinere Straße ab. Unsere Schritte hallten zwischen den Häuserwänden, aber der Abstand zwischen uns vergrößerte sich zusehends. Plötzlich war er verschwunden! Verfolgungsjagden in Detektivromanen zeigen nie einen Helden, der sich die stechende Seite hält und von einem Gasseneingang zum anderen läuft, ohne sich für den richtigen Weg entscheiden zu können.

Wie konnte ich ihn nur aus den Augen verloren haben? Ich hörte keine Schritte mehr. Waren sie stehen geblieben? In einem Hauseingang verschwunden? Ich blickte auf das Büchlein in meiner Hand. Sollte ich es öffnen und nach einer Adresse suchen? Einerseits schien das die einzige verbleibende Möglichkeit, um das Buch seinem Besitzer zurückzugeben. Andererseits widerstrebte es mir, da der Besitzer offenbar großen Wert auf Diskretion legte, wenn er sich die Mühe machte, ein Gummiband zweimal um ein so winziges Buch zu schlingen.

Das unvermittelte Wiederauftauchen des besagten Gentleman nahm mir die Entscheidung ab. Er kam schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu und blieb stehen, als er mich erkannte.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Sir", sagte er schwer atmend und offenbar nicht im Geringsten davon überrascht, mich wieder anzutreffen.

Ich wiegelte ab: „Oh, vergeben und vergessen. Sie wissen schon." Sein Blick fiel auf den Gegenstand in meiner Hand. „Ich denke, das gehört Ihnen", sagte ich und händigte ihm das Buch aus.

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Sie haben mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

Ich winkte ab. „Warum um alles in der Welt haben Sie diesen Unbekannten verfolgt? Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen", begann ich.

„Ich bin eben bestohlen worden, Sir", sagte er. „Als ich es bemerkt hatte, war der Vorsprung bereits zu groß und der Dieb konnte entkommen."

„Was wurde Ihnen gestohlen?", fragte ich bestürzt.

„Mein Jackett, Sir. In diesem befand sich mein Portmonee."

„Das ist ja eine Ungeheuerlichkeit. Sie müssen zur Polizei, mein guter Mann. Ich kann Ihnen ein Taxi rufen. Oder Sie begleiten und eine Aussage machen." Kaum hatte ich die Worte gesagt, fiel mir ein, dass es keine gute Idee sein könnte, meine Dienste als Zeuge anzubieten, immerhin war ich polizeilich bekannt.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Anteilnahme, Sir. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass die Londoner Polizei ausgezeichnete Arbeit verrichtet, bezweifle ich, dass sie mir in diesem Fall helfen können. Der Dieb ist sicher schon über alle Berge."

„Aber Sie sollten dennoch eine Anzeige machen", versuchte ich es erneut.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Sir." Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, dass er das „Sir" nicht wie andere Männer aussprach. Er schien es häufig genug zu benutzen, aber es schien jedes Mal etwas anderes zu bedeuten. Das letzte „Sir" ließ sich mühelos mit „Kümmer dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Eierkopf!" übersetzen.

So leicht lässt sich ein Wooster allerdings nicht von seiner hehren Aufgabe abbringen. Obwohl ich nichts mit dem Diebstahl zu tun hatte, fühlte ich mich dennoch verantwortlich. Das sagte ich ihm auch ohne Umschweife. Wäre er nicht in mich hineingerannt, hätte er den Unhold vielleicht noch erwischt. Außerdem könnte ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, ihn hier seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Wollte er nicht mit zu mir kommen, um auf den Schock etwas zu trinken?

Ich glaubte, so etwas wie Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen und widerstand der Versuchung zu lächeln. Wir befanden uns immer noch in der Nähe des Trafalgar, deshalb dachte ich, dass ich seinem Gedankengang folgen konnte.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte er langsam. „Aber ich kann Ihr Angebot nicht annehmen."

„Unsinn", brüskierte ich mich. „Warum sollten Sie das nicht tun können? Ein guter Whiskey weckt die verlorenen Lebensgeister! Ich kann jedenfalls einen gebrauchen."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Sir."

„Dann begleiten Sie mich."

„Sir."

„Keine Widerrede."

Auf dem Weg zu meiner Wohnung kam es mir zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass man einem Mann wie meinem Begleiter nicht einfach die Jacke vom Leib reißen konnte, um mit dem Inhalt der Taschen zu entkommen. Er musste sie abgelegt und dem Dieb Gelegenheit gegeben haben, sie zu stehlen.

Und ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass mein Angebot rein phalantristischer, pathologischer, nein, das ist es auch nicht – mein Angebot hatte jedenfalls nichts mit seiner breiten Brust und den muskulösen Armen zu tun. Rein gar nichts.

+++

Seltsam wie einem manche Dinge im Nachhinein erst klar werden. Wir hatten kaum meine Wohnung betreten und unsere Mäntel abgelegt, als mein Begleiter sich der Bar zuwendete und uns beiden einen ziemlich starken Whiskeysoda mischte. Auf dem Rückweg hatte ich ihm eine Zigarette angeboten, die er schweigend geraucht hatte, während ich weitere Vermutungen über Londons kriminelle Unterwelt im Allgemeinen und den dreisten Jackettdieb im Besonderen anstellte. Die übliche Dummschwätzerei, wie Tante Agatha zu giften pflegte.

Ich schenkte meinem Begleiter ein erschöpftes, aber dankbares Lächeln, als er mir mit einem weiteren „Sir" mein Glas reichte. Ich wollte gerade einen kleinen Toast, dessen Worte ich erst vor wenigen Stunden im Drones Club gelernt hatte, aussprechen, als es mir wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen fiel. Ich kannte seinen Namen nicht!

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", rief ich entgeistert und streckte die Hand aus. „Mein Name ist Bertram Wooster. Aber jeder nennt mich Bertie."

Er schüttelte meine Hand. „Sehr erfreut, Sir."

„Und Ihr Name?"

Wieder dachte ich, so etwas wie Überraschung in seinem Blick zu spüren. Überraschung traf es aber auch nicht. Besorgnis? Unsicherheit? Mein Begleiter schien leise Zweifel an meiner Person zu hegen, ein wenig, als erwarte er, dass ich den Holzkopf nur spielte (ha!) und jeden Moment aus der Rolle fallen könnte.

Wie dem auch sei: Ich wollte keinesfalls nach Informationen bohren, die er zu geben nicht bereit war. Ich setzte bereits an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nicht verpflichtet fühlen sollte, mir Auskunft zu erteilen, als er doch antwortete:

„Reginald, Sir. Reggie ist mir lieber", fügte er einen Augenblick später hinzu.

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Reginald." Nicht, dass ich wusste, wie einer aussah, aber der Name wollte nicht ganz passen.

„Ich sehe das als Kompliment an, Sir."

„Nun, dann weg mit dem Sir."

„Das könnte ich nicht, Sir."

„Ich bestehe darauf. Bertie. Oder Holzkopf, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist."

Reginald hob eine Augenbraue. „Es wäre mir lieber, es beim Sir zu belassen." Die Augenbraue kroch höher. „Sir." Da war es wieder, dieses vermaledeite, nachdrückliche Sir. Widerstand schien zwecklos.

„Nun, dann kann hätten wir das geklärt", lenkte ich ein. „Ich würde aber bei Reginald bleiben, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Durchaus nicht, Sir."

Ich lächelte und erhob mein Glas. Wir nickten uns zu und tranken. Der Whiskeysoda war perfekt gemischt. Stark, aber nicht zu stark.

„Setzen wir uns doch", sagte ich und deutete auf das Kanapee, das vor der Bar stand, ehe ich bemerkte, dass es keinen Quadratzentimeter Sitzfläche bot. Außer der leeren Teetasse, die ich am Morgen dort abgestellt hatte, lagen dort mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher, eine Pfeife, die jemand vergessen haben musste, eine Schachtel Streichhölzer und ein zerknülltes Taschentuch.

Ich deutete auf den Sessel und begann das Kanapee freizuräumen, um mich selbst dorthin zu setzen.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann, Sir?" Ich sah auf. Vielleicht hatte ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Als ich Reggie in meine Wohnung gebeten hatte, geschah das nicht aus dem Wunsch heraus, einen Dienstboten zu finden. Ich kam mehr oder weniger alleine klar. Ich hätte mir selbst einen Drink mischen können (nicht ganz so gut) und irgendwann auch das benutzte Geschirr weggeräumt.

„Nein, nein. Setzen Sie sich. Ich bestehe darauf."

Er sah mich an.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann, _Sir_?"

Eine unschuldige kleine Frage, die kaum vermuten lassen könnte, dass mir plötzlich heiß und kalt wurde und das Whiskeyglas beinah aus meiner Hand gerutscht wäre.

Mein Mund war zu trocken und selbst wenn ich genug Speichel gehabt hätte, hätte ich nichts zu erwidern gewusst. Ich hatte einmal einen jungen Burschen aufgegabelt, der mich darüber informiert hatte, dass er keinesfalls den ungezogenen Schuljungen spielen würde, der den Rohrstock verdiente. Ich konnte mich noch gut an sein lautes Lachen erinnern, als ich ihn entgeistert angestarrt hatte.

Das Verrückte war, dass ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte, dass es kein Spiel war. Er war von Anfang an höflich gewesen und ich hatte einfach geglaubt, dass das ein feudaler Charakterzug und kein Schauspiel war.

„Sir?" Ich war zweifelsohne wieder mit entgeistertem Blick und sperrangelweit geöffnetem Mund stehen geblieben.  
„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich muss etwas missverstanden haben", sagte Reggie. Ich sah erst jetzt, dass er errötet war.

Wooster, du Holzkopf. Benutz die drei grauen Zellen, die du hast!

„Nein, nein, durchaus nicht", versicherte ich. „Noch einen Whiskeysoda, bitte. Nicht ganz so stark", sagte ich und hielt ihm mein leeres Glas entgegen. Er nahm es in die Hand und bedachte mich mit einem dankbaren Blick. Meine Knie glichen Pudding, also setzte ich mich in den Sessel. Ich konnte hören, wie er mein Glas füllte. Meine Gedanken rasten. Was sollte ich als Nächstes tun? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

Ehe ich mich versah, erschien ein silbernes Tablett vor meinen Augen, auf denen ein Glas stand.

„Danke, Reginald", murmelte ich. Ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal richtig an. Er hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt, um mir das Tablett zu reichen und richtete sich jetzt wieder auf. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch ich konnte ihn nicht lange ansehen. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und eine schiefe Nase. Gebrochen und schlecht verheilt? Seine Erscheinung war imposant, aber vielleicht kam mir das so vor, weil ich saß und er stand.

Ich hatte damit begonnen mein Jackett aufzuknüpfen, ohne mir dessen richtig bewusst zu sein. Reggie hatte es natürlich bemerkt.

„Ein sehr heißer Tag, Sir. Wenn Sie gestatten, werde ich die Fenster öffnen."

Ich nickte und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die Fenster öffnete, die Vorhänge aber gewissenhaft geschlossen hielt.

„Wird es morgen wieder so heiß?", fragte ich, um überhaupt etwas sagen zu können.

„Ich fürchte, ja, Sir. Es geht kein Wind."

„Das Öffnen der Fenster hat bereits Wirkung gezeigt. Aber ich werde die Etikette wohl doch brechen müssen und mich meines Jacketts entledigen. Der Woosterkodex gebietet es natürlich, in allen Lebenslagen als Gentleman aufzutreten, aber wenn ein Gentleman in seinem eigenen Haus keine Hemdsärmel zeigen kann, wo dann?"

Reggies Mundwinkel verzog sich, aber er nahm mir die Jackettjacke ab. Ich erhob mich und ging zum Piano.

„Spielen Sie, Reggie?" fragte ich und lockerte meine Krawatte.

„Nein, Sir."

Ich öffnete den obersten Knopf meines Hemdes und seufzte. Mir kam es so vor, als würde ich das erste Mal an diesem Tag normal atmen können. Ich setzte mich auf die kleine Bank und öffnete den Kasten, der die Tasten vor Staub schützte. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie Reggie mein Glas vom Beistelltisch zum Piano beförderte. Als er das Glas abstellte, sah ich ihn das erste Mal im Profil. Er verharrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und warf mir einen Blick zu.

Ich spielte eine kurze Melodie, nicht aufmerksam genug, um mehr als ein paar Takte anzustimmen. Dann drehte ich mich um, so dass ich dem Piano den Rücken zukehrte.

„Reggie!" Er hatte das Zimmer fast verlassen, drehte sich aber um. Er hatte es in den zehn Sekunden, in denen ich ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, irgendwie geschafft, die leere Teetasse an sich zu bringen und gleichzeitig die Bücher vom Kanapee sauber auf dem Beistelltisch zu stapeln.

„Sir?"

„Wohin gehen Sie?"

„Ich wollte in der Küche nach dem Rechten sehen. Gibt es etwas, bei dem ich Ihnen assistieren kann?"

Du weißt nicht einmal, wo meine Küche ist, dachte ich, unfähig die Scharade länger aufrecht zu halten.

„Wollen Sie schon gehen?", fragte ich. Es kam mir ein wenig unhöflich vor, sich einfach davon zu stehlen. Dieses Mal war ich mir sicher, dass das kurze Flackern in Reggies Augen von Unsicherheit rührte.

„Was auch immer Sie von mir verlangen, ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht", sagte er und klang dabei, als müsste er jedes Wort einem Unbekannten entreißen. „Ich möchte Ihnen dienen, Sir."

„Gut", sagte ich atemlos. Jemand musste die Fenster erneut geschlossen und jeden Heizkörper im Raum aufgedreht haben, denn ich war ganz schön ins Schwitzen geraten.

„Kommen Sie her, Reggie." Er stellte die Teetasse neben den Bücher und kam auf mich zu. Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um meine Erektion zu verbergen, aber ich wusste, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.

„Knien Sie sich hin", befahl ich, wenn man das angespannte Flüstern Befehl nennen konnte. Aber es spielte keine Rolle, denn Reggie war, kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, vor mir auf die Knie gegangen. Ich war schrecklich erleichtert, als ich sah, dass er sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand befand wie ich.

Seine Hände begannen sofort an meinem Hosenbund zu nesteln.

„Halt!", rief ich, überrascht, dass meine Stimme so barsch klingen konnte. Reggie ließ sofort los und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Langsam", ermahnte ich ihn.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Er hatte seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt und schien auf weitere Befehle zu warten.

„Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung sein sollte, dann sag es mir bitte", flüsterte ich rasch. Er nickte leicht, sah aber nicht auf. Ich räusperte mich.

„Knöpf meine Weste auf." Seine Hände schossen nach oben. „Langsam."

„Ja, Sir."

Reggies Hände zitterten. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, weil ich nun sicher war, dass er ebenso wenig wusste, wohin ihn diese Laune treiben würde wie ich. Wir saßen in einem Boot, sozusagen.

„Jetzt mein Hemd", sagte ich, als meine Weste geöffnet war. Wir atmeten beide schwer. Ich hätte gerne meine Finger in seinem Haar vergraben, wusste aber nicht, ob es gestattet war. Stattdessen verkrampften ich sie im Polster der Sitzbank.

Reggie zog mein Unterhemd aus meiner Hose und schob den Stoff nach oben. Ich versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, meine hilflose Bitte in einen Befehl umzuformulieren, aber Reggie befreite mich aus diesem Dilemma und lehnte sich nach vorne. Seine Lippen pressten sich gegen meine verschwitzte Brust und küssten ihren Weg zu meiner Brustwarze.

„Ah, Reggie. Ich-!" Meine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und er stoppte sofort.

„Jetzt die Hose…öffne die. Beeil dich." Ich muss zugeben, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch kein Verlass mehr auf die letzten grauen Zellen war und ich keinen vollständigen Satz mehr zustande bringen konnte. Reggie schien mich dennoch zu verstehen.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich dich berühre?", fragte ich, als ich es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und Reggie meine Unterwäsche nach unten zog.

„Ja", antwortete er und schien dieses eine Mal auf das Sir verzichten zu können. Ich streichelte über sein Haar als er sich nach vorne lehnte und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich meinen Griff ruckhaft verstärkte, als sein Mund sich um mich schloss. Ich ließ erschrocken los.

Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass das, was er tat, einem Gentleman geziemte. Ihn dabei zu beobachten, fühlte sich fast so schmutzig an wie der Akt selbst. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und eine Hand um meine Taille gelegt, während die andere meine Rute rieb.

Ich zögerte, ehe ich ihn wieder berührte und beließ es nun beim sanften Streicheln über sein pomadiges Haar. Nur ganz am Ende verlor ich erneut die Beherrschung und packte ihn im Nacken, obwohl er mir keinen Grund gab, anzunehmen, dass er aufhören würde.

„Ah, Gott." Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Reggie saß weiterhin auf seinen Knien, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände wieder auf den Oberschenkeln.

„Das war…das war überraschend."

„Sir?"

Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Ich blickte nach unten und sah, dass sich nichts an seinem Zustand geändert hatte. Aber ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte er.

Ich hielt es nicht länger aus und setzte mich neben ihn. „Kann ich-? Gibt es etwas, das ich für _dich_ tun kann?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Hand legte er auf die Bank, mit der anderen begann er seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Lass mich", murmelte ich und fasste den Bullen bei den Hörnern, wenn man es denn so sagen konnte. Reggie riss die Augen auf und sah mich an.

„Sir", begann er. „Sie müssen nicht…"

„Ich will es", sagte ich schnell. Ich dachte zum ersten Mal daran, dass ich ihn nicht geküsst hatte. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, um dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen, aber er drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Ich küsste seine Wange und versuchte seinen Kopf zu mir zu drehen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Kann ich dich küssen?"

„Es ist unsauber", keuchte er. „Ich kann Sie nicht küssen, Sir, nachdem ich mit meinem Mund… nachdem ich Sie mit meinem Mund befriedigt habe."

„Unsinn."

Reggie antwortete nicht und ich sah mich gezwungen, seine Erektion loszulassen.

„Sir, bitte." Er schluckte. „Bitte hören Sie nicht auf."

Er gab mir einen lächerlich keuschen Kuss, aber ich wollte ihn nicht länger quälen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner Armbeuge, als meine Hand ihn an der Wurzel packte und langsam nach oben fuhr.

+++

Nachdem wir unsere Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatten, konnte Reggie mir kaum in die Augen sehen. Ich bekam das schreckliche Gefühl zu weit gegangen zu sein. Er stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich ihn aus der Wohnung warf. Ich beschloss, die unbehagliche Stille zu brechen. Ein Wooster ist kein Feigling.

„Immer ein wenig seltsam, nach der … körperlichen Ertüchtigung wieder zum Alltag zurückzukehren, nicht wahr? Verflixt schwierig, wieder den Gentleman zu spielen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten zu haben. Eine mit Spazierstock und Hut und eine ohne. Was ich damit sagen will, ist…"

„Ich verstehe, Sir. Gute Nacht, Sir." Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte ich, als ich ihn eingeholt hatte. Wie leicht es mir fiel, auf die persönliche Anrede zu verzichten.

„Ich dachte, meine Präsenz ist nicht länger erwünscht, Sir. Ich verstehe das, Sir."

„Oh."

„Sir?"

„Aber wo wollen Sie jetzt noch hin? Und ohne Jacke? Haben Sie eine Unterkunft?"

Er griff nach dem Knauf der Wohnungstür.

„Bleib!", rief ich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich kann zahlen", sagte ich in einem Anflug geistiger Umnachtung.

Auch ohne unseren Körperkontakt konnte ich sehen, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte. Er warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu und ich zog meine Hand zurück.

„Ich bin nicht mit in Ihre Wohnung gekommen, um für meine Dienste bezahlt zu werden. Was wir getan haben, hatte nichts mit Geld zu tun, Sir."

Auch wenn ich nicht aus Erfahrung sprechen konnte und deshalb der Vergleich unangebracht ist, dachte ich in diesem Moment, dass der eisige Wind der Antarktis nicht weniger schneidend sein konnte, als das „Sir", mit dem Reggie mich bedachte.

„Aber warum wollen Sie dann gehen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, als ich Ihnen eben eine Komposition… Komponenten… Nein, das ist es auch nicht-!"

Reggie rettete mich aus dieser misslichen linguistischen Lage: „Kompensation ist, glaube ich, das Wort das Sie suchen, Sir."

„Genau! Als ich Ihnen eine finanzielle Kompensation versprach, wollte ich Sie auf keinen Fall beleidigen. Es ist nur etwas, das wohl erwartet wird. Verstehen Sie?"

Er hatte den Knauf der Tür losgelassen und sah mich erneut mit dem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel an, in dem ich jetzt ein Lächeln erkennen konnte.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen."

„Ich weiß, Sir. Ich habe überreagiert." Er schien sich zu den nächsten Worten zwingen zu müssen. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas auf diese Art getan habe."

Die Höflichkeit gebietet es, seine Gäste nicht im Foyer stehen zu lassen, aber in diesem Moment vergaß ich meine Umgebung völlig.

„Das geht mir genauso."

Es war ja nicht der Akt, also die Sache an sich, die neu war, sondern dieses „Spiel", dass wir wie Schauspieler auf der Bühne aufgeführt hatten. Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an eine Novelle, die ich vor Jahren – ich besuchte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Eton - einzig des Titels wegen gekauft hatte. Ich war auf der Suche nach neuem Lesestoff die Regale entlang geschlendert, als ich über die Worte „Herr und Knecht" stolperte.

Meine Leser mögen jetzt bemerken, dass dies keineswegs anstößige Worte waren, sich dann aber die Geschehnisse im Woosterhaushalt in Erinnerung rufen und verständnisvoll nicken. Das Schauspiel, in dem Reggie und ich die Hauptrollen inne hatten, hätte „Herr und Knecht" heißen können. Die Erzählung mit dem selben Titel hatte selbstverständlich einen anderen, ehrbaren Inhalt, aber als ich sie damals mit zitternden Händen kaufte, hatte sich eine gewisse Erkenntnis in mir geregt. Selbst beim Lesen konnte ich die Gedanken, die mich damals in der Buchhandlung so unerwartet trafen, nicht ganz abschütteln und die unschuldigste Bemerkung des Knechts füllte ich mit dunklen Andeutungen.

In der Erzählung legt der Herr sich in einer kalten Winternacht auf seinen Knecht, um ihn so zu wärmen und vorm drohenden Erfrierungstod zu retten. Mich aber überkam Verlangen und ich versuchte mir eine solche Situation vorzustellen, sah mich dabei auch stets in der Rolle des Herrn, der, nachdem er den Knecht so gerettet hatte, den Dankbarkeitsbekundungen seines Dieners widerstehen muss. In meinen Fantasien würde mein Knecht mich anflehen, mir seine Treue und Liebe beweisen zu dürfen und ich würde ihm versichern, dass dies nicht nötig sei und es meine Pflicht als Gentleman war, ihn zu retten. Aber mein Diener würde schließlich nicht mehr an sich halten können und sich zu meinen Füßen auf den Boden werfen und auch ich würde jede Anständigkeit vergessen.

Ich fürchte, ich bin wieder vom Zehnten ins Hundertste gekommen. Was ich damit auszudrücken versuchte, lässt sich auch folgendermaßen sagen: Heute hatte sich der Nebel schlagartig gelichtet.

Nicht nur hatte Reggie mir gedient (wie viel und wie wenig sich doch mit diesem Wort sagen ließ!), er hatte auch selbst Gefallen daran gefunden.

Als er das Wohnzimmer so hastig verließ, hatte ich für einen Augenblick das Schlimmste befürchtet. Das sagte ich ihm jetzt auch.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich Ihnen Schreckliches angetan habe, Reggie."

„Nein, Sir."

„Dass ich Sie ausgenutzt habe."

Reggie richtete sich auf. Er war eine halbe Elle größer als ich. Die breite Brust und die starken Arme hatte ich bereits erwähnt.

„Nein, Sir. Das haben Sie nicht."

„Warum wollen Sie dann gehen?"

Wir schienen beide erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass wir immer noch im Foyer standen und Reggie halb zum Gehen gewandt war.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, Sir. Heute ist mein freier Tag, aber ich muss morgen arbeiten."

„Oh." Der Gedanke war mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir."

„Ich rufe Ihnen ein Taxi." Ich hielt ihm einen Schein hin, den ich aus meiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. „Es ist keine Bezahlung", versicherte ich schnell. „Ich würde jedem Freund, der sich ohne Zahlungsmittel auf meiner Türschwelle wieder findet, das gleiche Angebot machen." Wenn ich genauer drüber nachdachte, passierte das auch ziemlich oft.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir." Reggie nahm den Schein an sich. „Ich muss wirklich gehen."

Ich lächelte. „Ich verstehe." Er nickte mir zu und ehe ich mich versah, war die Tür leise ins Schloss gefallen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass ich ihn nicht wieder sehen würde.

  
\- Ende (März 2010)  



End file.
